mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Shifter
SHIFTER - Standard NWN Prestige class, renamed to Master of Many Forms in 3.5 A master of many forms has no shape that e calls eir own. Instead, e occupies whatever body is most expedient for em at the time. While others base their identities largely on their external forms, a master of many forms actually comes closer to eir true self through eir transformations. Of necessity, eir sense of self is based not on eir outward form, but on eir soul, which is truly the only constant about em. It is the inner strength of that soul that enables em to take on any shape and remain emself within. The path of the master of many forms is ideal for a spellcaster of any race who has experienced shapechanging and yearns for more of it. Such a character can be a great force for either good or ill in the world. An evil master of many forms in particular poses a terrible threat, for e can appear anywhere, in any body. The same opponents may face em again and again, in one shape after another, never realizing that they are actually facing a single enemy. NPC masters of many forms are typically loners, moving between communities of various creatures as suits their whims. They sometimes find work as spies or explorers. The class description presented here is from Complete Adventurer and is an updated version of the shifter prestige class that originally appeared in Masters of the Wild. The master of many forms gains these feats. Level 1 Shifter’s Speech (Ex): A master of many forms maintains eir ability to speak normally (including verbal components of spells) regardless of the form e takes. Furthermore, e can communicate with other creatures of the same kind while in wild shape, as long as such creatures are normally capable of communicating with each other using natural methods. (yes, this means they can speak their normal languages in any form, including those that can not normally speak, such as animals. It also allows them to cast spells that only have verbal components even if the shape would not be able to cast spells with somatic components.) Level 3 Fast Wild Shape (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, a master of many forms can use eir wild shape ability as a move action, rather than as a standard action. Level 7 Extraordinary Wild Shape (Ex): Starting at 7th level, a master of many forms gains the extraordinary special qualities of any form e assumes with wild shape. Level 10 Evershifting Form: A 10th-level master of many forms has reached the pinnacle of eir shapechanging abilities. E gains the shapechanger subtype and becomes immune to any transmutation effect unless e is willing to accept it. In addition, e no longer takes ability penalties for aging and is not subject to magical aging, though any aging penalties e already may have taken remain in place. Bonuses still accrue, and a master of many forms still dies of old age when eir time is up. Shifter Shapes Category:Prestige Classes